Anything is possible
by mermaid12108
Summary: Ian has been taken by the seekers. When he returns wanda is exstaticed-and heart broken. Ian has become a host to the soul bending leaves. Wanda will do anything to get him back. the seekers are targeting wanda for an unknown reason. And they can use bending leaves as a tracking device to the cave. Wanda and every one she loves is in danger. Where do your loyalties stand?
1. Chapter 1 lost

FIRST THINGS FIRST, I JUST WANT TO SAY THE CREDIT OF THE ORIGINALLY STORY THIS IS BASED ON GOES TO HOSTFANTIC WITH HER STORY HAVING ONLY HOPES FOR TOMORROW. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY! BUT, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IN THE WORLD I'M TALKING ABOUT THROUGH MOST OF THE STORY, READ HAVING ONLY HOPES FOR TOMORROW BY HOSTFANTIC. ENJOY!

ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE

Ian…MY Ian was gone. I sat in the back of the jeep and sobbed. Mel came to sit by my side. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and whispered "sshhh…it's going to be okay." But I knew that it wasn't. The scene that had just happened flashed behind my closed eyelids. NO, I thought fiercely I WILL GET HIM BACK! I was sure I would.

Six months later, I was sitting in our room. I looked at lans empty bed thinking that he should be the one sitting here, SAFE. And that I should be the one captive with THEM. I wonder if he had the same healer as me, fords deep waters. Because he of course would be a host. But I had a faint hope that he hadn't been taken. That he was still HIM. Because if he was, he would find a way out. He had to. Someone moved the door open and stepped in. IAN! I thought seeing his looks in a flash but no, it was KYLE, I reminded myself. IAN IS NOT HERE. "uh, hey." he said "hey," I said and stood up bushing dirt and dust of my pants. "I, uh, came here to tell you why I've been so protective of you lately." "yeah, i've wondered that myself." "well, when the seekers took Ian," I flinched when he said that. "he said one thing to me."I looked up from where i'd been staring at my shoes and a sudden hope flared through me. "which is…" "he said he wanted me to protect you." "so you were keeping your promise." "ya." I nodded. we didn't talk much after that although he was always protecting me per-Ians wishes. once, when we passed some seekers on a raid he yanked me behind a rock so fast and hard he almost broke my arm. sunny was still very close to him. even after she had been removed from jodi. I couldn't help but think she looked kinda like a super model now. with that chin length red hair of hers, also with the perfect teeth and freckles. she was just so close to kyle and jodi. except when we went on raids. she still hated them. after two and a half years I almost gave upend finding Ian. Until one day.

I was in the cornfields when I heard them come back from the raid. I saw him and thought KYLE, after force of habit nowadays. but no, there were TWO Kyle's. And one of them was Ian.

IAN! IAN! IAN! I shrieked through my head. and the shrieking slipped from my head out through my mouth before I could stop them. "Ian," I exclaimed and dropped whatever it was I was holding. I had forgotten any train of thought exempt IAN! HE'S HERE! ALIVE! I ran toward him and whispered "Ian," and someone i didn't care to notice who said: "its not him. look at its eyes." and I did. they were rimmed with silver. clear signs he was a host. I started sobbing right then and there. how embarrassing. until my head found mels shoulder when she pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled away after sometime and went across the room to trudy. "Trudy wheres…" I trailed off as a searing bolt of pain shot through my head. my eyes rolled back in my head. and then everything went black.

I woke up to blackness. just as I had lost consciousness a burst of light beamed at me when mel moved the door to our room aside and she stepped in. I sat bolt upright I my bed. "oh! you're awake. good. doc said you were probably just in shock." I nodded. That seamed a good explanation. "And, speaking of doc he wants to see you." I frowned wondering why doc would need me. "ok." I said and got to my feet. but Melanie steeped in front of it. "are you sure you're ok?" "yes." she sighed and moved away from the doorway. "I'll deal." I said to try convince her or maybe, myself. "is…" "yeah. she's okay. they found her." instant relief washed through me. with a smile I left the room.

I steeped into docs office and knocked against the cave wall which only resulted in making my hand hurt rather than making any noise. "melanie said you needed me?" I said and docs head popped up. "yes, yes. would you come over here" I nodded and crossed the room to the X-ray table. It was a scan of bending leaves. but something was wrong. "doc, whats that?" I said pointing to one of ben's tethers. "ah, yes. thats actually what I called you in for. you see, something must have happened when ben was inserted." I raised my eyebrows. he continued on without noticing. "one of ben's erm, tethers is twisted. it goes through lans ribcage and connects on his heart. but ben is for some reason trying to disconnect this specific tether and possibly connect it to the correct position." that was not good. at all. why had the healer not noticed this? or, maybe he had but for some reason had not fixed it."so, can we remove ben and save Ian at the same time?" "that is precisely why we have not done it yet. we can't. if we did, ben could die and/or Ian could go into cardiac arrest also and die. that much abuse could affect his heart tremendously and cause it to fail." I was horrified. I put my hand offer my my mouth to keep from gasping. "oh my god." "yes, it is terrible." doc said grimly. "is there any way to fix?" it he asked me "sadly, I don't know of any way." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2 problems

**I BET YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHO THE MYSTERIOUS "SHE" THAT WANDA IS SO WORRIED ABOUT IS. WELL, YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON. REVIEWS PLEASE? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. THANKS! NOW, ONTO CHAPTER TWO: **

I needed to see if Ian was still in there. It could be the same as with me and mel. Jamie was asleep, but I wasn't so sure about Melanie. "goodnight, mel," I tested to see if she was asleep. She was. I carefully slid off the mattress and crept through the caves making sure not to make any noise. I headed to where they were keeping Ian. I didn't need to ask, and I didn't need to be told where he was. I already knew. I finally saw the dull glow of the blue lanterns up ahead and I hesitated. Was I ready for this? It had hurt so much losing Ian. After two years of living without him, and then him returning all of a sudden…it hurt. But at least he was back. He had kept his promise, even if it wasn't just him anymore, he still came back. Only Ian would be able to get back here, so he was still in there. _yes,_ I decided _I am ready. _I gathered my courage and took a step forward, and then a hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Going somewhere?" a deep voice said.

I shrieked and whirled to stand face to face with jared. "Jared," I breathed "You _scared_ me! You've really got to stop doing that." "Well, you knew SOMEONE was going to be down here." his voice was cynical. "I guess I didn't think about that," I muttered and then took a step towards Ian's prison. Jared's hand left my shoulder and came to rest on my arm. "Hold up." his voice held the slightest bit of sarcasm in it. "Now, correct me if i'm wrong…but I don't think your supposed to be down here." I knew what was coming now. I turned to face him. His hand on my arm was both comforting and a restraint. "Jared, _please_ let me go," I begged"I've got to see him. I've got to." "Wanda,you know you're not supposed to be here. Remember how you treated me when you were in melanie's body? The soul thats in there is not going to be rational toward you. You can't let him see you. You can't." "But Ian is in there! I know that he is! He's got to be." "We DON'T know that, wanda. we don't know he's in there somewhere. We don't want to give the soul any unneeded information." thats when I started to cry. I went for the sympathy card. Except that the tears were real. "But don't you understand, Jared?" I pleaded "He _promised. _He promised me that he'd come back. If theres a soul in him, thats the only way he would be able to keep his promise. He's in there jared. Just like I was in there with Melanie. Ian does not break promises to me. I've got to see him." "Wanda, please. Think about _them._" I stiffened up when he said that. I hadn't thought about them. " he went on without noticing my stiffness. "He can't know about _them_, wanda," Jared whispered. "If he gets out of here knowing about _them_ he'll tell the seekers. And then what will happen to them? You know what will happen." I shuddered I _did _know what would happen. "Think about jamie. Think about how he would react to that." I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. Jamie would freak. Just then pounding footsteps sounded throughout the cave. It was mel. I was busted. "WANDA!" she didn't she me at first. "Jared, wheres wanda?" she gasped. "I'm right here,mel," I murmured. "Wanderer! You scared me!" I could see that I had. Melanie rushed forward and puled me into a tight hug. "You're not supposed to be down here. Don't ever do that again!" "Sorry, mel," I said. I never agreed not to do it again. "Come on, we're going back to our room," Melanie said firmly. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me to our room. I did, however, cast a quick glance over my shoulder. I still couldn't see Ian. I whispered "I love you, Ian," just before mel dragged me out of sight.


End file.
